


01| The Ancient Mage (The Birthplace of Magic Series): A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by TashaMonet



Series: The Birthplace of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Uagadou (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaMonet/pseuds/TashaMonet
Summary: Yasmin Elmahdy comes from a long line of witches and wizards. So, there's no denying that she will undoubtedly receive her Dream Messenger, inviting her to Uagadou School of Magic in the Mountains of the Moon, now that she has turned eleven.When months after her birthday have gone by and still no Dream Messenger, Yasmin begins to worry that maybe she won't be invited to the school all the witches and wizards in her family attended (well, except for Bibi (grandmother) Elmahdy, her father's mother, and her Uncle Sebastian, who both attended Hogwarts).Just when she has given up hope, she finally receives her Dream Messenger. However, the message in her dream and on the stone left in her hand is ominous. Will Yasmin's first year at Uagadou be everything she hoped for? Or, will it be a dream message turned nightmare?





	1. Author's Note

Hello and welcome!

This is my very first fanfiction and I am so very excited to get started. I have been in love with J.K. Rowling's wizarding world since the beginning and I figured it was time that I tried my hand at playing in it. 

The series' story centers on a young witch in Africa (she lives in Egypt; attends the school in Uganda) named Yasmin Elmahdy, whose life becomes intertwined with the characters that we know and love from Hogwarts. While Book One and Two only have one familiar character physically present, Three through Seven will completely intertwine the worlds of Uagadou and Hogwarts. Hopefully, you'll stick with me as I go through this journey. I have it in my mind that this series will extend beyond seven books, but I have not planned anything beyond book seven so please bear with me.

Each book in this series will correspond timewise with the books in the Harry Potter series. So, this book, The Ancient Mage, corresponds with The Philosopher's Stone. And each subsequent book will correspond with the other books in the Harry Potter series in the order in which they were released.

My goal is to update once per week.

Happy Reading!

T. M. Edmonds


	2. Introducting Yasmin Elmahdy's Family

The Elmahdy family is ancient, but for the purposes of this story, we'll just go three generations back. Later, there will be an official history book of The Birthplace of Magic Series.

Later, there will be an official history book of The Birthplace of Magic Series 

Yasmin Elmahdy  
Birthdate: March 13, 1980  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: First   
Tribe (House): Currently Unknown  
Animagus Form: Currently Unknown

Sahar Elmahdy (Relation to Yasmin: Sister)  
Birthdate: January 28, 1977  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Fourth  
Tribe (House): Asili  
Animagus Form: Currently Unknown

Malika Elmahdy (Relation to Yasmin: Mother)   
Birthdate: January 26, 1958  
Maiden Name: Akingbade  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Damu  
Animagus Form: Lioness  
Career: Auror for the Magical Executive Council of Africa (MECA)

Abioye Elmahdy (Relation to Yasmin: Father)  
Birthdate: June 12, 1957  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Asili  
Animagus Form: Lion  
Career: Curse Breaker for the Gringotts Wizarding Bank Egyptian Branch

Habib Elmahdy (Relation to Yasmin: Paternal Grandfather)  
Birthdate: November 24, 1919  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Kuwepo  
Animagus Form: Gander  
Career: Farmer

Bayinika Elmahdy (Relation to Yasmin: Paternal Grandmother)  
Birthdate: October 11, 1926  
Maiden Name: Majda  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Year: Graduated  
House: Ravenclaw  
Animagus Form: Goose  
Career: Cook at Tisa's Pot

Hodari Akingbade (Relation to Yasmin: Maternal Grandfather)  
Birthdate: April 10, 1921  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Damu  
Animagus Form: Elephant  
Career: President of the Magical Executive Council of Africa (MECA)

Safika Akingbade (Relation to Yasmin: Maternal Grandmother)  
Birthdate: July 13, 1927  
Maiden Name: Kuende  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Asili  
Animagus Form: Flamingo  
Career: Homemaker

Babajide Akingbade (Relation to Yasmin: Maternal Uncle)  
Birthdate: March 24, 1955  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Asili  
Animagus Form: Giraffe  
Career: Head of the International Magical Office of Law of the Magical Executive Council of Africa (MECA)

Itanya Madini (Relation to Yasmin: Maternal Aunt)  
Birthdate: April 15, 1962  
Maiden Name: Akingbade  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Graduated  
Tribe (House): Damu  
Animagus Form: Eagle  
Career: Co-founder of Madini Magical Remedies

Sebastian Madini (Relation to Yasmin: Uncle by Marriage)  
Birthdate: July 12, 1962  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Year: Graduated  
House: Slytherin  
Animagus Form: None  
Career: Co-founder of Madini Magical Remedies

Taji Madini (Relation to Yasmin: Cousin)  
Birthdate: February 5, 1978  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: Third   
Tribe (House): Damu  
Animagus Form: Currently Unknown

Luana Madini (Relation to Yasmin: Cousin)  
Birthdate: May 10, 1980  
School: Uagadou School of Magic  
Year: First  
Tribe (House): Currently Unknown  
Animagus Form: Currently Unknown

Caliope Madini (Relation to Yasmin: None)  
Birthdate: September 3, 1925  
Maiden Name: Black  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Year: Graduated  
House: Slytherin  
Animagus Form: None  
Career: Alchemist


	3. Time Stands Still

Yasmin had always been a patient person. She knew since the age of five that some things only got better with a bit more time. If you asked her mother, Malika, she'd say Yasmin was patient even before then. She was born nine days past her due date but was the most surprising and gifted baby the Elmahdy family had ever seen. As today was June first, twelve days shy of three full months since Yasmin's eleventh birthday, and she had yet to receive her Dream Messenger inviting her to study at Uagadou School of Magic, it would seem that Yasmin's patience had all but run out.

Her parents told her not to worry, it would come in due time. But Sahar, her fifteen-year-old sister, joked that maybe Yasmin was just not magical enough for the school to accept her. She knew Sahar wasn't serious, but what if she was right? What if Headmistress Malun wouldn't let her attend Uagadou? For the last few months, these thoughts plagued Yasmin's mind and, as she sat on the outdoor patio of Tisa's Pot scribbling on a children's placemat, she couldn't help but wonder if this is what the rest of her life would be.

"Why the long face, child?" Yasmin's grandmother, a chef at the local Cairo wizarding hangout, sat across from her in the wooden green chair. "It's such a nice day today. Don't you want to play?"

"There's no time to play, Bibi. No fun for the average."

"Average?" Her grandmother chuckled. "If you're average, I'd hate to hear what the rest of us are."

Yasmin rolled her eyes and slumped onto the table. It was a common opinion in the Elmahdy family that Yasmin was special. She took to magic in a way an unskilled witch at her age only dreamed about. She could already levitate and summon objects with a swift hand movement, which made her still missing-in-action Dream Messenger more of a travesty. What if she blossomed early and was at the height of her magical ability so Uagadou has no need for her? What could the school teach her if this was all there was? At that thought, she let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"Oh, come now. Talk to me."

Lifting her head so her chin rested on the table and she could peer jade orbs at her grandmother's genial face, Yasmin mumbled. "It has almost been three months and I still haven't received my invitation to Uagadou."

Of all the reactions Yasmin expected, she did not imagine her grandmother would throw her head back in laughter. Her gray, wooly hair, piled neatly atop her head, bouncing in her mirth. "Is that all?"

"Bibi!"

"I'm sorry Yasmin," her grandmother said, not sounding sorry at all. "But honestly what are you worrying about? It will come."

"How would you know, Bibi? You didn't even go to Uagadou."

Bayinika Elmahdy, Yasmin's grandmother, had, in fact, not gone to Uagadou. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the late 1930s, early 1940s, when Europe was in the midst of war. The war didn't touch the school, but a girl a few years younger than her grandmother, who was in Ravenclaw House with her, was killed at the end of her grandmother's fifth year. Her grandmother said the siuchawi's conflict was separate from what happened at her school. Nevertheless, three years after graduation, she and her best friend, Caliope of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, left to Africa, where they met their husbands and raised their families.

"Just because I didn't go to Uagadou doesn't mean I don't know about having to wait. The Hogwarts school year, like yours here, starts in September. I turned eleven in October. I was eleven for almost an entire year before I even got to go to school. You'll be just fine."

"But Bibi," Yasmin whined, not ready to consign herself to this waiting game of torture. "I've been eleven forever already. What if they don't want me?"

Her voice had the watery quality that comes from the burden of unshed tears. The idea that she could possibly not be admitted to Uagadou bothered her more than she was likely to admit. With the exception of her Bibi Elmahdy and Uncle Sebastian, her entire family graced the halls of Uagadou. She felt as if it was her birthright to walk them too.

Sahar had barely been eleven for twenty-four hours when she received her Dream Messenger. Each year Sahar came back home in the summers, she seemed wiser, more confident, and more brilliant. Yasmin wasn't jealous of her sister (at least she'd never admitted it) and she loved that she was growing into an amazing witch, but Yasmin wanted that too. It wasn't enough for her to have faith that it would come. She needed to know for certain that she'd be going.

Bayinika clucked her tongue and scooted closer to Yasmin to cup her chin in her hand. "Is that what's going on? You think you're not good enough?"

Yasmin nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. All it took was for her grandmother to say the words out loud for the little resolve she had left to keep her tears at bay to crumble. The single tear led to many. Before she knew it, she was once again splayed across the table.

"Oh dear, you listen to me," her grandmother admonished, scooping her up and placing her in her lap although she was far too big for this now. "You are a brilliant witch and that school will be fortunate to have you. I know you will get in."

"You have to say that. You're my Bibi," Yasmin hiccoughed.

"I say it because, as your Bibi, I have insider knowledge of how brilliant you are and that school would be a damned fool not to have you." She ran her hands along Yasmin's tear stained cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's have no more fuss about this. Clean your pretty little face and get ready to go soon. Your mother should be here any minute to pick you up."

As if she were summoned, Malika Elmahdy apparated along the outer fence of Tisa's Pot, wearing her olive green Auror robes, waving when she noticed her mother-in-law and daughter sitting at a table on the outdoor patio. As she rounded the corner, Magical Executive Council of Africa, or MECA, badge pinned to her chest and shining, she took note of Yasmin with tear stained cheeks in her mother-in-law's lap and frowned. "Mama Elmahdy. Yasmin?"

Cuddling Yasmin just a bit longer, Bayinika smiled at Malika. "She's just a little sensitive about her you-know-what to you-know-where not getting here yet."

"Ah, I see," Malika responded as Yasmin complained, "Bibi! You know I understand you!"

"Oh, I know. I just thought it'd be a bit easier to hear that way while you're still sensitive about the subject."

Yasmin sniffled a little, then smiled, wrapping her arms around her grandmother's neck and whispered, "Thank you, Bibi. You always know what to say. Hogwarts was lucky to have you."

She felt her grandmother give her a tight squeeze before setting her on her feet. With a pat on her head, Bayinika pushed Yasmin toward Malika. Yasmin's mother smiled down at her, but Yasmin could see the concern in her eyes. She was just as worried about Yasmin's acceptance as Yasmin was, but for different reasons. She and her husband, Abioye, wanted their children to experience the best of everything and this wait seemed to have started to take a toll on Yasmin.

"Alright?" Malika asked as they rounded the fence to the disapparition point.

Yasmin just nodded and held on tightly to her mother's hand. Many things were flowing through her mind that she was not sure how to put into words. However, even if she could, she did not know if she'd want to tell her mother. She knew her parents worried about her. Especially after she watched Sahar go off to school for the last three years. It was finally her turn and it seemed like it would never come.

No. Her time would have to come because there was no way she could survive otherwise.

#

Two weeks following her mini-breakdown, Sahar returned home from Uagadou gushing about being given the text she needed to read to understand the theory behind the animagus transformation she'd be allowed to undergo during her upcoming fourth year. All fourth year students at Uagadou worked on becoming animagi, and Sahar could not stop talking about it.

"And Professor Yahya, that's her first name by the way. She doesn't want to be called Professor Zahur. But, anyway, she says the upcoming class of fourth years is the most promising yet. She knows because she also taught us how to fly during our first year and ..."

Yasmin tuned her out as she continued talking about all the wonderful things that were coming up for her in her fourth year. Yasmin wasn't even sure she'd make it for her first. She still hadn't received her Dream Messenger and it was really wearing on her nerves. She was sure somewhere deep down she was happy for Sahar, but her constant yapping about her fourth year made it very difficult for Yasmin to dig that happiness up.

She lay face down across the multicolored, flower patterned couch, right arm hanging limply over the side. Every day for the last two weeks, Yasmin tried to spend most of her time sleeping. She hoped that if she slept most of the day and throughout the night, she'd finally get her Dream Messenger and all the worry that occupied space in her chest would leave.

"Yasmin!" Sahar threw a cushion from the armchair she was lazing in at Yasmin's head. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I say?"

Yasmin rolled her eyes at her sister. What did it matter what she said? It had been the same thing for fourteen entire days. I'm finally going to be an animagus. I have such a great time at school. I can't wait to go back. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yasmin didn't need to even listen to know. "You were talking about how much theory you had to learn before the start of fourth year and how you weren't sure you'd grasp it well enough before the new year starts."

Sahar narrowed her eyes at Yasmin, flipping her locs over her shoulder as she reached for another pillow to throw. "That is not what I said!"

She launched the pillow at Yasmin, whose hand flew up to protect her face. The pillow stopped mid-flight and hang in the air. A smile danced along Yasmin's lips as she dropped her hand and the pillow went flying back toward Sahar and reamed her in the face.

Taking Sahar's temporary distraction as an opening, Yasmin darted off the couch and ran out of the room to the kitchen where her father was drinking a cup of juice. Wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking under his arm as he leaned against the counter, Yasmin yelped, "Baba, help me!"

"Yasmin!" Sahar came charging into the kitchen, her face screwed up and her wand in her hand. It took Yasmin by surprise because many witches and wizards in Africa didn't use a wand. Sure they all had them. Everyone got their wands from Aloysius Burngard, but the use of a wand wasn't something that was common practice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Abioye interrupted as Sahar raised her wand prepared to attack. "Sahar, drop the wand. Now." Her father was a quiet man and although he didn't raise his voice at Sahar, his tone was enough to halt her.

"But Baba!" She protested, her arms now crossed.

Abioye raised an eyebrow at her and she was quick to close her mouth. Their father had that effect. He was gentle, good-natured, and fun loving. Yet, crossing him was never a smart idea. "Apologize to your sister."

"Baba —" Sahar began.

Yasmin gave a cheeky smile under the protection of her father's arm before she heard him interrupt, "Not you, Sahar. Yasmin."

The smile playing on her lips dropped suddenly as Yasmin peered up into her father's hazel eyes innocently. "Whatever do you mean, Baba?"

Much like he did to Sahar, he just raised an eyebrow at Yasmin. She let out a huff of frustrated air before crossing her arms and pouting. Looking down and toeing the ground, she mumbled, "I apologize Sahar."

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. What?" Sahar teased, cupping her ear.

"I apologize!"

"For what?"

"I apologize that I didn't hit you harder with that pillow!"

"Why you little —"

"That is enough!" Abioye's voice called over the impending renewal of their struggle with each other. "Yasmin, sit at the table. Sahar, go to your room."

"Baba, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me," Sahar apologized quickly.

Abioye gave a curt nod. Sahar trudged up the stairs, grumbling about bratty little sisters. Her father shook his head before turning to look at Yasmin, who suddenly became engrossed with the Asphodel plants her mother loved so much housed in vases on the dining table.

"What's gotten into you, Yasmin?"

"Baba, she threw a pillow at me first. I just stopped the second one from hitting me and when I dropped my hand, it flew into her face. I swear." Her father gave her a stern look, and she quickly amended her statement. "Okay, maybe I directed it at her face, but she has been talking about Uagadou and animagi theory for two whole weeks! I just can't take it anymore!"

A sigh escaped her father's lips and he sat in the dining chair across from Yasmin. His face appeared taut and he seemed to go back and forth in his mind with his next words before he spoke. Yasmin noticed a lot of her family members doing that lately. Well, all of them except Sahar, the self-absorbed kuogopa.

"It must be hard for you, huh?"

It wasn't what she was expecting, but she felt satisfied knowing her father was going to at least hear her out before he condemned her for her behavior. "It's just not fair, Baba! I deserve to know if I'm going to Uagadou. I don't need to hear about it from her. I want to experience it myself."

"She just wants to share with you her experience at Uagadou. Can you blame her for wanting to share with the person who has been her closest friend these last eleven years?"

Yasmin's lips formed a straight line as she regarded her father's words. She hated when he did this. He'd say one thing that made whatever she was upset about seem so trivial in the bigger picture. Still, she stubbornly insisted, "She'd have the chance to experience it with me if I got my Dream Messenger. But I haven't and she's certainly selfish to keep rubbing her school experiences in my face."

The smile tugging at the corners of her father's mouth was not what she wanted to see. He was trying not to laugh at her. This was a very real complaint and he found it hilarious. "I'm so happy my pain is funny to you, Baba."

Her tone indicated that she was anything, but happy. This also seemed to be apparent to her father who unsuccessfully attempted to straighten his face. "Yasmin, I promise I'm not trying to laugh at you. I just think you're looking at this a bit one-sided. Since you've been born, Sahar has stood on the sidelines and listened to how special and gifted you are. You took to magic so naturally and she always struggled a bit. She is just excited. Celebrate her the way she always celebrates you. That's what siblings are for."

"Easy for you to say. You're an only child."

"And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world," he laughed, playfully tapping her on the nose three times. It was a simple gesture, but it was his signal to say 'I love you' without saying the words. Three taps. It sent a warm feeling through Yasmin and she smiled at her father.

"I guess I should go give Sahar a real apology and listen to her story for the millionth time." Yasmin playfully rolled her eyes as she pushed back from her seat.

"Sahar is so fortunate to have you."

"Don't I know it! She better not ever forget that." She giggled as she passed by her father when rounding the table to get to the stairs and he playfully swatted her legs.

Perhaps she had been a bit unfair to Sahar. Maybe if she spent less time thinking about her still missing Dream Messenger, it would come. She had no idea what was holding it up, but worrying about it wasn't doing her any good.


	4. Dinner Guest

The days continued to melt into weeks and before Yasmin knew it, it was the middle of July, Sahar had been home for a month, and Yasmin had yet to receive her Dream Messenger. It still bothered her, but she occupied her mind with other things like hanging out at Tisa's Pot; playing with her cousin Luana, who had recently received her Dream Messenger much to Yasmin's chagrin; and, her absolute new favorite activity, studying animagi transformation theory with Sahar.

After their fight, and Yasmin's sincere apology, the sisters seemed to get back into a routine. They'd hole up in Sahar's room for hours, Yasmin laying across the rug with her head in Sahar's lap, while Sahar read chapters from So You Want to Become An Animagus?: Theory of the Animagus Transformation by Altisa Yamut aloud to her. Then, Yasmin would test Sahar on all she remembered. With Yasmin's help, Sahar remembered a lot more, and it didn't escape Yasmin's mind that she was learning it too.

"A mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month?!" Sahar exclaimed. "That must be gross."

Yasmin giggled, but also made a face of disgust. She knew her mother had a few mandrake plants in their greenhouse, which she sometimes used to create anesthesia for the many injuries her father would come home with from his job as a curse breaker for the Egyptian Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the neighboring city of Giza.

"I wonder why a mandrake leaf?" Sahar continued.

Sitting thoughtfully silent for a moment, Yasmin tapped her chin. She knew enough about the mandrake to take a guess. "Perhaps because it's used in the transformation potion and it relaxes the receptors in the brain, you're able to see your animagus form in your mind right before the transformation. You know how baba gets a little loopy when mama uses it on him?"

Sahar regarded Yasmin for a moment before nodding. "For a squirt, you're smart."

The compliment, though a bit shady, was welcome by Yasmin. Her sister always acknowledged Yasmin's ability to grasp things that no one her age should be able to do. Sure they fought from time to time, but their relationship was as solid as ever. If anything were to ever happen, Yasmin had no doubt that her sister would be there for her and she'd be there for her sister as well.

Sahar closed the book, stretching her limbs. They'd been reading all afternoon, sharing quips and ideas about the transformation. It'd been a particularly hot day and neither sister wanted to be out in the sun if they didn't have to.

So Yasmin remained with her head in her sister's lap, eyes closed, and mind wandering. She knew she shouldn't have, but she thought about the Dream Messenger she still hadn't received and what she'd do with her life if she wasn't admitted to Uagadou. There was no way she could live her life as a siuchawi. She was definitely magical. Maybe Bibi Elmahdy or her Uncle Sebastian could talk to Dumbledore and convince him to let her into Hogwarts instead.

The thought of not going to Uagadou caused an ache in her chest like she never felt before. It was all-encompassing and filled her with overwhelming grief that suffocated the hope she had that her Dream Messenger was still coming right out of her. If she had not known that others didn't have to wait this long, she'd assumed it was just the process. Maybe she was magical enough, but not worthy enough? What made Sahar, Luana, and Taji, Luana's older brother, worthier than her?

It was a nasty thought and it left her mind as soon as she thought it, but the damage had been done. Somewhere in her, she felt better than them. She felt she deserved it more than them, and here she was without the one thing that could prove it. She loved them all dearly, but there was no denying that none of them could match her in magical talent. So what was the holdup?

Yasmin opened her eyes and peered up at her sister, who was leaning against the wall under her open window, humming a tune she'd heard recently. Guiltily she closed her eyes again, not wanted her sister to look at her and read the thoughts that were racing through her mind. Her sister was not a legilimens, but she still felt her thoughts were obvious to anyone who looked at her. She could not help herself sometimes, though.

As if a reprieve from her thoughts, she heard a pop of apparition. She opened her eyes again to peer up at Sahar, who stopped humming and peeked out the window, effectively dropping Yasmin's head from its position in Sahar's lap to the wooden floor below.

"It's Baba and some man," she screeched.

"So?"

"I was supposed to make dinner. I didn't realize it was so late."

"Baba will understand."

Yasmin said the words but wasn't sure if they were true. Her father was definitely an easy-going man, but he had never brought guests home, so Yasmin was not sure what to expect. Either way, she bounded down the wooden stairs and stood in the entryway staring at the door. Her father and this mystery man had yet to come in and Yasmin could only guess he was showing him around their yard. Her eyes kept darting to the clock on the mustard yellow wall by the door, which read five p.m. They had been reading longer than they thought. Behind her, Yasmin could hear Sahar in the kitchen beginning to cook.

Finally, the sounds of voices could be heard just outside the front door. One voice, familiar and sending a shot of adoration through her heart, was the baritone voice of her father. The other, unfamiliar and distinctly English, responded in kind to whatever her father had just said. As soon as the door opened, Yasmin launched herself at her father. "Baba!"

Unprepared for the attack of affection, Abioye stumbled a bit before wrapping arms around Yasmin. "Yasmin, hello. To what do I owe such a lovely welcome? Have you done something to your sister?"

"Baba!" Yasmin laughed as he stood back up to his full height. "I'm just happy to see you. Sahar's in the kitchen cooking dinner."

Abioye nodded, sniffing the air. "Wonderful. I brought my new partner for dinner. Yasmin, this is Mr. William Weasley. William, this is my youngest daughter, Yasmin."

Her father gestured toward the man stood next to him. The man was clearly younger than her father by at least two decades, but that was not the most noticeable thing about him. He had long red hair that brushed his shoulders as he moved and a fang earring. He wore a bright green jacket over a multicolored vest that struck Yasmin as odd considering how hot it was. There was only one way to describe this man though: cool.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley." Yasmin offered her hand for him to shake.

"Please call me Bill, Yasmin."

"William — I mean, Bill," her father corrected himself. "Went to Hogwarts like my mama. Though, he obviously went many years after she graduated."

"Oh, please tell me about Hogwarts, Bill!" Yasmin had heard stories from her grandmother, but her grandmother graduated many years ago. It'd be great to hear more recent stories of the school.

Boldly, she grabbed his hands and pulled Bill to their living room and motioned for him to sit wherever he liked. He decided on the armchair so Yasmin took the couch and listened intently about all the wonders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her favorite was the Whomping Willow, which her grandmother had never mentioned before so it must not have existed in her time. Imagine a tree that beat the crap out you!

"You know," Bill began, as they went to join the rest of her family at the dinner table. Her mother had come home twenty minutes after her father and helped Sahar finish cooking the meal. "I have a brother your age who is supposed to start Hogwarts this year. His name is Ron."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well, at least, I'm pretty sure he's going. He hasn't received his letter yet."

Yasmin perked up at this. Another person her age was hanging in the balance just like her. As selfish as it may have been, it made her happy that someone else was in the same situation. "I haven't received my Dream Messenger for Uagadou either."

"Which doesn't mean you're not going," her mother cut in.

"I know," Yasmin added quickly, "but this wait is driving me crazy."

"Ron, too," Bill laughed. "Maybe you two can exchange letters sharing your experience. He doesn't have any friends his age. It's really just my other siblings back home. I think it'd be great for him and you too. You got an owl?"

"We have a family owl! Can I Baba? Mama?" Yasmin turned to her parents with eager eyes, excited about the possibility of commiserating with someone else.

Malika looked at Abioye before responding, "Perhaps you should let Bill speak to his folks first before you go sending any letters off."

"Bill, would you?"

"Sure," Bill answered, digging into the last of the dumplings on his plate.

The dinner conversation continued past this point with Sahar explaining to Bill about Uagadou and how she'd be training to become an animagus this year, but Yasmin tuned it out as she thought about the possibility of making a new friend who was also stuck wondering if they'd get to go to school. Yet, once again, she was tasked with being patient and having to wait.


	5. Of Dreams and Nightmares

Unlike her Dream Messenger, Yasmin didn't have to wait long for a letter from Ron. Four days after Bill's visit, an owl came crashing into Yasmin's open bedroom window, landing on her desk in a heap of feathers. Yasmin jumped at the unexpected intrusion. She approached the owl, who appeared to be knocked out and untied the letter from its leg.

"Oh, you poor thing. Look at you."

Scooping the owl up, she walked to the backyard and placed the owl out back with the family's Pharaoh Eagle owl, Eshu. Eshu did not seem too pleased to be sharing his space by the way he turned his head away from Yasmin.

"Don't be like that, Eshu. He got hurt."

Eshu just hooted in response but did not approach Yasmin to affectionately nip at her hands as he usually did. Jealous bird.

Once back in her room, Yasmin lay across her bed and opened the letter.

Dear Yasmin,

My name is Ron Weasley, and my brother, Bill, tells me that you haven't received word from your school either. I knew there were other schools outside of Hogwarts, but I never met anyone from one. Bill says he works with your father for Gringotts. My parents are so proud of him and here I am even struggling to get accepted to Hogwarts. Do you have any siblings? I have six. Aside from Bill, there's Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania; Percy, fifth year who is certain he'll be made prefect this year; Fred and George, third years, twins, and trouble-makers, but they tend to do alright on exams; and then Ginny, who's a year younger than me and the only girl. It's a lot to live up to and I'm already screwing it up. Mum says not to worry and she's sure my letter will arrive when the others get their letters for the new school year. It's tough to wait though. How do you handle it?

Ron

Yasmin,

We don't know you, but we couldn't help but notice ickle Ronniekins writing a letter to someone. It's lovely to know he's gotten himself a girlfriend! Drop us a line some time and we'll share embarrassing stories about him.

Gred and Forge

P.S. Please ignore that Yasmin. Fred and George got the parchment before I could send this off with Errol. He's a ruddy bird by the way. I hope he doesn't die on the way to you.

Ron

Yasmin giggled at the letter thinking Bill's brothers must be as cool as him. She wondered what stories Fred and George would possibly tell her if she asked. She tucked their offer in the back of her mind for a later date, not wanting to lose a friend before she actually made one.

It was officially July 31 and if she did not receive her Dream Messenger today, she knew she would not be going to Uagadou. Confirmation of attendance was due by August 1st, and though she was certain if it all came down to it, her Babu Hodari Akingbade (her mother's father), as the President of MECA, could pull some strings for her, she wanted to get in on her own merit.

She didn't want to think about the possibility of not getting her invitation today. Instead, she sat down to write a response to Ron.

Dear Ron,

Errol did make it here, but I'll be sure to send my owl, Eshu, with him when I send this response because he passed out after flying through my window. Poor thing. It must be an interesting household to live in with so many siblings. I just have my older sister, Sahar, who cannot stop talking about the exciting year she has coming up. I'm happy for her. I swear. Get this, I've been studying animagus transformation theory with her and I'm pretty sure I could manage to work on becoming an animagus. It's only for fourth years and above at Uagadou, though. Speaking of Uagadou, it is the last day of July and I still haven't received my Dream Messenger yet. Today is literally the last day and I'm trying not to freak out. I hope by the time this reaches you, you will have received your Hogwarts' letter. Tell me all about your adventures. I might need to hear them if I don't get my Dream Messenger today.

Your new friend,

Yasmin

P.S. I'll ignore Fred and George for now, but they seem like a riot.

Satisfied with her letter, Yasmin sealed it up and left it on her desk for later. She figured it'd be a good idea to let Errol rest some more before sending him off with Eshu.

The house was quiet with just Yasmin and Sahar home. Sahar was off completing her summer assignments and Yasmin did not have much to do. To say the least, it was rather boring. Had she been a bit older, she could go out by herself without an escort, but, only being eleven, her parents thought it prudent she did not travel anywhere alone.

She lay on her bed, restless, thinking about what she'd do if she could not go to Uagadou. Maybe she could get a job at Tisa's Pot with Bibi Elmahdy. Or, maybe she could go work on the family farm with Babu Elmahdy, her father's father. Surely, neither of those jobs would mind that she did not have a formal magical education. Motionless, just the whir of the fan on her ceiling kept her mind occupied until her thoughts became fuzzy, and, before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The large room Yasmin found herself in was covered in a thin layer of mist that she was certain was not supposed to be there. She had never seen the room before and instinct told her to be on guard. Massive braziers attached to each of the twelve obsidian columns lit up the entire room, which appeared to be a throne hall, and allowed shadows to play and dance where light could not reach. The artistic depictions of legends on the askew ceiling danced in the flickering light while statues and sculptures looked down upon the mosaic floor of the radiant hall.

A black rug ran from the throne down the center and looped back from both left and right while ribbon banners with gilded tips decorated the walls. Between each banner sat a small altar full of candles. All but a few had been lit. Hefty, colored glass windows were covered by veils colored the same black as the banners. The curtains had been adorned with intricate embroidery and fine patterns.

An imposing throne of teak sat in front of the hall, adjoined by two similar, but undecorated seats. The throne was covered in baroque emblems and fixed on each of the rear legs was an elegant lion's head. The modest pillows were a dark scarlet and these too had been adorned with gilded tips.

The mist cleared as if blown away by a fan, and to Yasmin's surprise, she was not alone. Stood a few feet from the throne was a woman that looked eerily familiar, but she could not figure out where she knew her from. "Don't be frightened, child. Come."

Yasmin looked around before taking a shaky step forward. She tried to peer at the woman's face, but she turned to sit on the throne Yasmin had been eying earlier. The unknown woman had a powerful air about her, dressed in silky, white robes with a modest keyhole neckline. Along her waist was a braided belt of gold, which matched the gold ornaments braided throughout her hair. When the woman reached the throne and sat back down, Yasmin caught a glimpse of stone between the woman's slender fingers. It took all of Yasmin's remaining willpower not to run and snatch the stone greedily from her fingers. This woman was her dream messenger!

"I have waited so long for you."

"Are you suggesting that I am not on time?"

Yasmin lowered her eyes to the ground, unsure of what she was supposed to do. The Dream Messenger process isn't exactly advertised and everyone's experience is supposedly different. "I did not mean any disrespect. I just meant that I have been anxious for your arrival and I am so pleased to see you."

The woman nodded her head, twirling the stone in her fingers as a lazy smile that looked regal in an effortless way played on her full lips. Yasmin stared at the stone hungrily, waiting for the chance to hold it. The stone was her invitation and it held a special message just for her. "I know. I am just teasing you."

Yasmin stood under the woman's watchful gaze unsure of what was expected of her next. Her finger fidgeted with every movement of the stone in the dream messenger's hand and she felt if something didn't happen soon, she would burst. As if able to read her thoughts, the woman stopped fiddling with the stone and spoke again, "I suppose you've waited long enough. So come kneel at my feet."

The woman gestured at her sandaled feet and Yasmin hurriedly obeyed her, kneeling at her feet and bowing her head. The woman gingerly grabbed Yasmin's chin and tilted her head upward. "Keep your head high, Yasmin. It'll be great practice for the years to come. While I have the pleasure of bringing you your invitation stone, I also have the duty to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Everything you desire for yourself at Uagadou can and will happen for you." Yasmin smiled at the thought. "But, it will come with a price. You've been marked since birth by the Ancient Mage to fulfill a destiny with another you have yet to meet."

"Marked? The Ancient Mage? Another? What does this all mean?"

"I cannot say for certain because it is all up to you and the choices you choose to make from here on out."

"You already make it sound like I have no choice!"

The woman clucked her tongue, a motherly smile gracing her face as she cupped Yasmin's chin once more. "With your invitation stone, I'll leave you with these words of advice. I hope they'll come in handy when you need them most. You always have a choice and you are always free to choose. However, you are not free from the consequences of your choices, whether they be good or bad. So choose carefully and wisely."

With a final squeeze of Yasmin's chin, the woman placed the invitation stone in Yasmin's hand. The mist returned once again and Yasmin began to feel a little woozy. Before she could thank the woman or ask any further questions about the cryptic messages the throne room around her faded to black.

Yasmin awoke with a start. Her neck sore from falling asleep in an awkward position and her hand a stone heavier than it was when she fell asleep. She looked down at her hand and sure enough, her invitation lay in her hand, smooth and round. Slowly she sat up and inspected the invitation stone almost afraid that if she blinked too much or handled it too roughly it would disintegrate and her hope of going to Uagadou would once again be no more. Along one side of the stone were etched the words "choose carefully and wisely".

What should have been one of the happiest moments of her life was now becoming a bit worrisome. Had anyone else received warnings with their invitation stone? What lay ahead for her? While Uagadou in all its glory was promising, she couldn't help but take note of the sinking feeling in her stomach becoming more pronounced as she awoke from her sleepy haze. What exactly was she getting herself into?


End file.
